1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for a circuit board and a connector assembly including the electrical connector, a transmission board connected to the electrical connector, and another connector connected to the transmission board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for a circuit board disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Number 2001-160436 comprises pin-type terminals which are provided in a housing and have first connection sections in a cavity of the housing and second connection sections projecting from the lower side of the housing for soldering by solder balls.
The conventional connector is disposed at a corresponding position of the circuit board and fixed by a supporter provided in the housing and the second connection sections of the terminals are connected to corresponding circuit trances by melting the soldering balls by application of hot air.
The connector disclosed in the above patent application is firmly fixed to the circuit board by the supporter of the housing. The second connection sections of the terminals are very short and rigid so that they are not displaceable after fixed by the soldering-connection.
However, in this kind of connector, stress caused by an external force or temperature change is directly transmitted to the second connection sections and causes a crack at the soldered position, resulting in a disconnection problem. This is because the connection sections is too rigid to ease the stress.